Virtual love
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: Goku is you're tipical teenager, well kind of, he and his close ring of friends all like the same anime show, The lead character is non other then Vegeta! Goku LOVE'S Vegeta, he has poster's of him all over his wall! Better Sum inside. Chap 4 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Title: ....  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill... I do NOT own it....  
  
Summery: Goku is you're typical teenager, well, kind of, he and his close ring of friends all like the same anime show, which is also a video game!! The lead character of this show is non other then Vegeta!! Goku LOVE'S Vegeta, he has poster's of him all over his wall's and watches the show everyday and has ALL of his merchendise. His family think he's a little strange and so does everyone else, BUT What if one day, while playing his video game Goku and his friends where pulled into the GAME!?! What if, Goku finally met his crush Vegeta!?! And had to help him save Vegeta's world?  
  
Author's Note: Alright, now true I have other stories!! BUT my well known office program doesn't want to open my document's, SO thankfully, I printed them out, just in case something like this would happen, so I am currently copying all of my stories onto my word pad... So they will most likely be up in a few weeks... or less!! , but anyway, this story came to me just today!?! Would you believe!?!?! While I was trying to help one of my friend's think of idea's for her new Bulma and Vegeta fic!! So yeah, I hope you like it   
  
Chapter 1: Crush on a Cartoon Character  
  
Goku sighed as he stared at the wall.  
  
He was looking at a picture of Vegeta. For a cartoon character he sure was beautiful.  
  
Those deep pool's of ebony. So large and innocent, but in seconds could become cold and hard.  
  
His up-swept flame of midnight back hair, that feel over his eyes in a spiky fringe.  
  
His small slender body, so elegant but so powerful at the same time.  
  
In this poster Vegeta was sitting by a lake, one leg up against his chest, the other stretched out over the flat rock he was lounging on.  
  
Both of his slender arms where wrapped around the his bent leg. His chin resting on his knee.  
  
Staring out at who ever might be looking at the picture. A small smile on his lips.  
  
The sun was setting, causing the few cloud's in the sky to go orange, red and pink.  
  
From where Vegeta was sitting, the sun was behind him, causing the boy to glow. His lightly tanned skin, looking orange in the setting sun's fading light.  
  
Goku smiled. He loved that picture.  
  
Vegeta looked so relaxed and warm. Making him wish he was sitting there with him.  
  
His family thought he was too obsessed. That he had to wake up and realize that Vegeta wasn't real.  
  
But he didn't care.  
  
He wasn't popular and he didn't have a big group of friends.  
  
So loving Time of Darkness (AN: I'm sorry, I can't think of a good name for Vegeta's show...) and Vegeta, kept him happy.  
  
The pretty hero kept his mind off other things.  
  
Like his parent's and the kids at school.  
  
Vegeta was his world. And to anyone else that might sound wired, but to Goku, it was normal.  
  
He wasn't the only one, oh no. Time of Darkness was very popular and so was Vegeta. To nerds anyway. His brother had said.  
  
I mean sure he's hot, but, Kakarotto, the guys NOT real!? Raditz had laughed. Waving his hand in the direction of a poster.  
  
Goku never took any notice, his brother was an idiot after all.  
  
And besides.  
  
His friend's liked Vegeta too.  
  
In fact, that's why they where friend's.  
  
They all loved the same thing's. Kind of anyway.  
  
They all had un infatuation with Vegeta, but not as bad as Goku though.  
  
But, as good friend's should, they didn't make a big deal out of it.   
  
Goku, gave a nother sigh and stood up, walking over to the poster and looking at it more closely.  
  
Vegeta was waring a little pair of short's, a long sleeved shirt. He had a gun strapped to both of his thigh's, large chunky black boot's. And a pair of glove's.  
  
Behind him, was a very large gun, which he used to blow the head's off of monster's. Vegeta also had two throwing knives and a long thin sword.  
  
And some other weapons, names of which he couldn't pronounce. All used for different reason's.  
  
Touching the poster softly, as though he thought Vegeta could feel it, Goku frowned as he heard his mother announce with as much venom as a snake that she was going out and he would have to find something to eat by himself.  
  
He walked out of his room, just in time to see her slam the front door.  
  
He smiled.   
  
Good.  
  
He would have the whole house to himself for a few hours.  
  
Going back into his room, Goku picked up a tape with his favorite episode of Time of Darkness and walked down the stairs to the living room.  
  
Um... yeah, that's it for the first chapter!!!!!!! - I hope you guys like this one... review if you do!?!?! NOW to those, who DO NOT like this story, don't tell me!!... I do not need to know... it is a waste of not only you're OWN time, but it's a waste of MY time reading them... you do not need to read a story you don't like and then tell the author's that it sucked!?!?!?!?!?!?! if you have idea's FOR this story or a polite comment, then by all means tell me!?! I'm always open for suggestion's!!!  
  
And by the way, the only reason, I lecture you guys on the no flame's subject, is that some of my author's friend's get flame's telling them they hated the story, or they, the author, suck!?! If I get anything remotely like that, I will post that flame for all to see on my chapter's and laugh at it!!  
  
So!!! For my wonderful reader's, that i love!?!?!?!?! I say, cya and I will see you next time I post something - 


	2. School and DVD's

Title: Virtual love  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill... I do NOT own it....  
  
Summery: Goku is you're typical teenager, well, kind of, he and his close ring of friends all like the same anime show, which is also a video game!! The lead character of this show is non other then Vegeta!! Goku LOVE'S Vegeta, he has poster's of him all over his wall's and watches the show everyday and has ALL of his merchendise. His family think he's a little strange and so does everyone else, BUT What if one day, while playing his video game Goku and his friends where pulled into the GAME!?! What if, Goku finally met his crush Vegeta!?! And had to help him save Vegeta's world?  
  
Author's Note: When I turned on my computer this morning and went into my MSN, guess what I saw, I saw that I had 8 new emails!!!! All of which happened to be review alerts!?! For this humble little story!?! Now I must say, that hasn't happened since I posted The Gift (My most popular story, Vegeta and Bulma), BUT there is one person who obviously does not, and you all know how I feel about flame's don't you!! this person, who will remain nameless (you can see who it is on the review page anyway so...) has written a VERY nasty flame!! Boo on them!! Anyway, to that person, you have wasted you're time writing that flame haven't you, it is stupid to read a story you DON'T like and then review JUST to tell the author!!! It's very hurtful, but it's not like I'm going to stop writing this fic just because you don't like it...  
  
Anyway, sorry about that, but I did warn 'them'. Now, I am sooooooo happy you guys like this story!!!!!!!!!! I've been thinking about it for a while and getting 8 reviews in one go is wonderful!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!! Yes, 8 reviews in one go!!! You're all so wonderful!!!! Well, onto the chapter!!!!  
  
Thank you for all of you who, reviewed AFTER I got the flame, and made me feel ALL BETTER!! kiss kiss lol   
  
Oh and for the recored, I'm not gay, I have a boyfriend!! I just love to read and write yaoi so THERE!!   
  
Chapter 2:   
  
Goku had ended up watching the cartoon channel on cable. Ordering a pizza, drooling over Vegeta as the little hotty decapitated his enemies and falling asleep on the couch.  
  
By the time he woke up, it was 11:36pm and his mother still wasn't home.  
  
Goku sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. From what he could tell, he was the only one home, not even his brother was hear.  
  
Shrugging, the dark haired boy made his way upstairs.   
  
Taking off his cloth's, leaving only his undies on, Goku flopped onto his bed and fell asleep.  
  
His alarm made a loud BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! sound, so Goku never slept in.  
  
In fact, today it seemed to be it's loudest.  
  
As usual Goku had fallen out of bed due to the fact that the stupid clock was right by his ear, found that he was late again, had a quick shower, gotten dressed, only to find he had put his school shirt on in-side out, and stumbled down the stair's for breakfast.  
  
After his belly was full, he had to BEG his brother Raditz to give him a ride to school, because he had missed the bus.   
  
And hurry to form class.  
  
Not everyday was like this, just normally Monday, when he stayed up late and slept in.  
  
His friends where already at their table waiting for him.  
  
"Slept in again?" Laughed Krillen, holding up his drawing of Vegeta for him to see.  
  
Krillen was a very good artist, although he normally draw anime drawing's, to their art teacher's dismay.  
  
Goku, smiled.  
  
"Wow, that's a good one Krillen, it looks just like him!"  
  
The bald teen grinned, handing the picture to Goku.  
  
"Hear, I did it for you,"   
  
The taller boy's face lit up.  
  
"Hay thanks!?!" He said, carefully putting the drawing into his bag.   
  
Goku collected as much Vegeta thing's as he could (AN: like I do, lol ) no matter how stupid or poor looking it was.  
  
He HAD to have it!.  
  
School was as same as always.  
  
Boring.  
  
Hard.  
  
Did I mention boring.  
  
Goku and his friends always went to the local video game store after school.   
  
Just in case anything new had come in, or something they had been waiting for.  
  
Yes I know what you're thinking, they are nerds!!!!!!! Well, yes and no.  
  
They loved computer game's, comics and they lusted after the character's.  
  
But they didn't ware glasses, tuck their undies into their pants OR hardly ever washed their hair.  
  
The store was called Game Manor (AN: AAAHHH I'm sorry!?!) and it was, in Goku's humble opinion, the best game store in the city!.  
  
He knew the owner, who always kept anything on Vegeta away for him.  
  
As soon as Goku walked through the door Mr Sithe ( ' ) waved him over to the counter.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Mr Sithe, grabbed something from the cabinet under the counter and shoved it into Goku's hands.  
  
"I JUST got this in!?" He said, smiling.  
  
Goku looked at the box in his hands and froze.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!?! This is the new MOVIE!!!! The one...!?" He trailed off.  
  
Mr Sithe winked.  
  
"The one where Vegeta takes his cloth's off in the hot spring!"  
  
Goku blushed.  
  
He had been SO wanting to see this one!.  
  
"Wow... I heard you see his....,"  
  
"His ass, yes," Mr Sithe finished for him.  
  
Goku smiled and stared at the cover.   
  
Vegeta was waring a black leather body suit, holding a rather large sword above his head.   
  
The tall boy sighed.  
  
"How much?"  
  
Mr Sithe patted his shoulder.  
  
"You can pay me back,"   
  
Goku gaped at him.  
  
"You are the BEST!" He cheered. Hugging the DVD close to his chest.  
  
The older man laughed.  
  
"Yeah I know,"  
  
Alright!!!!!!! There we go!?! Yeah, it's short and Vegeta ain't there yet BUT He will come soon!!!!!!!!! I promise! AND You get to see, well, READ Vegeta in the nudy!!! And you never know, I might give you a surprise!! Wait and see!!!!!  
  
Bye bye!!! OH AND IF I GET ANOTHER FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well... who care's.... review please!!!  
  
lol...  
  
luv ya all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Hot Spring

Title: Virtual love  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill... I do NOT own it....  
  
Summery: Goku is you're typical teenager, well, kind of, he and his close ring of friends all like the same anime show, which is also a video game!! The lead character of this show is non other then Vegeta!! Goku LOVE'S Vegeta, he has poster's of him all over his wall's and watches the show everyday and has ALL of his merchendise. His family think he's a little strange and so does everyone else, BUT What if one day, while watching a new movie, Goku and his friends where pulled into the GAME!?! What if, Goku finally met his crush Vegeta!?! And had to help him save Vegeta's world?  
  
---------------- this means there has been a scene change, for eg when I switch to Vegeta's point of view in the movie   
  
Author's Note: Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed and gave me support! THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Hot Spring  
  
Goku had gone straight home, he SO wanted to see this movie!?!  
  
The dark haired boy raced up his drive-way, silently hoping that no one was home.  
  
As he opened the front door, Goku, to his relief, saw that indeed, the house was empty. Which was good, because the thing's he had heard about this movie, well it wasn't for young audiences.  
  
He didn't want his stupid brother making fun of him.  
  
Goku put the DVD in and then went to make something to eat.   
  
Giggling stupidly, the tall boy, grabbed the bowl full of sour cream and sweet chili flavored potato chip's and skipped merrily back into the lounge.  
  
Goku made himself comfortable, picked up the remote and turned the DVD on.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The first half of the movie was all fighting, mostly, there was some talking, but not much.   
  
Then.  
  
THEN.  
  
When Vegeta and his partner, Nappa, where traveling through a town, Vegeta had said that he wanted to stop for the night, he was tired and needed bath.  
  
Goku smiled, bouncing with excitement.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta was standing in his room, taking off his blood soaked cloth's.  
  
He was going to take a bath, he had heard that this hotel had really good hot springs so he had told Nappa that they where staying hear.  
  
Putting on a robe the pretty warrior made his way out to the hot spring, sighing in relief as he saw that no one else was there.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Goku, had slipped off his chair and was now sitting right in front of the television.  
  
This was it!!   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta walked up to one of the deeper pools and, giving the place one last go over, just to make sure no one was watching him. He un tied the robe and let it slip from his shoulder's.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Goku gave a squeak as the camera followed the robe as it fell off Vegeta's body.  
  
All the way down, even as it went passed the boys ass.  
  
Although, to Goku's disappointment, it didn't stay there for long and soon all the dark haired boy was looking at was the stupid piece of towel crumpled on the ground.  
  
Vegeta was standing in knee deep water when the camera flashed back to him.   
  
He was just standing there, staring at the star's.  
  
His fringe flickering softly in the breeze.  
  
It was a beautiful setting, it was a normal enough looking hot spring, rock's, plant's a few pool's of steaming water. The moon was half way in the sky, but because there where light's everywhere, not too bright, just enough light to see properly, the large rock's silvery glow could not be seen.  
  
Vegeta ran his slender hand's threw his hair and looked around for the soup.  
  
Goku growled, he had heard such wonderful thing's about this movie and so far hardly ANY of them had come true!?!  
  
Just as he was about to get up and go to the kitchen for something to drink, Vegeta picked up a cup and filled it with water.  
  
Goku stopped mid stride, turned around and sprinted back over to the television.  
  
Vegeta then poured the warm water down his front, the camera followed the water until it went down passed the warrior's hips, then shot back up to Vegeta's delicate hand as he bent forward to fill the wooden cup again.  
  
Then he reached over his right shoulder and poured the hot liquid down his back.  
  
This time however, the camera did follow the glistening droplet's.  
  
Goku crumpled to the ground as he watched them slide over the supple curve's of Vegeta's backside.  
  
"Heh heh heh....!?!" The black haired teen couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Gosh, he knew Vegeta wasn't real but, man, he was beautiful!?!  
  
"Perfect," Goku muttered, staring intently as his love poured yet another cup of water over his head.  
  
Closing his large ebony eyes and tilting his head back as the water fell over his face. (AN: I'm sorry I ran out of different word's for water... there's only two that I know of...)  
  
Vegeta, then grabbed the soup and began to spread the suds over his body.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Goku was a gibbering mess, he had watched that movie over and over and over and over again, until he fell asleep in front of the television, woke up suddenly as a loud BANG erupted out of no where and fell off the couch in utter fright.  
  
Only to realize it was mother slamming the front door and storming up stair's.  
  
Goku then turned off the DVD and with it clutched in his hand's stumbled up the stair's and flopped onto his bed, too tired to get changed.  
  
Today was Saturday, his favorite day of the week, he could sleep in and stay up late! All in the same day!  
  
Although when he DID wake up, at 1:30pm, Goku had no clue as to what to do? He'd slept the morning away and now only had a few hour's to do... well, something?  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
After getting dressed and having a very late breakfast/lunch, Goku took a bus to the city mall to meet with his friend's.  
  
"YOU SAW HIS WHAT!?!" Yamcha bellowed over his chocolate milkshake.  
  
Goku grinned stupidly and nodded.  
  
"I saw him naked!?!"  
  
Krillen, Yamcha and Tien all stared at him, wide eyed and slack jawed.  
  
"You're kidding, hay can I see it!?" Krillen asked, bouncing on his plastic food court chair.  
  
Goku smiled.  
  
"Sure, come over this afternoon and we'll watch it!"   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The four boy's where all seated around the television, drooling into their pop corn bowls as they watched Vegeta once again wash himself.  
  
It was very late about eleven and the boys had arrived at Goku's house at about 7.  
  
They weren't able to watch the movie as soon as they got to Goku's, because Raditz and his STUPID friend's were hogging the television and wouldn't be off it until about 10ish, when they would go out and drink.  
  
So the four friend's had played video game's all afternoon until Raditz and clan left.  
  
And they where greatly rewarded for their patience, this movie was the BEST!!!  
  
They had now watched the hot spring scene four time's.  
  
And where just getting ready to watch it again when the TV started to glow a light green color.  
  
Krillen looked at Goku.  
  
"Um, is that meant to happen?"  
  
Goku frowned, but didn't get to do anything more then that, because the next thing he knew, he and his friend's where pulled into the set.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta was happily scrubbing himself with the loofah he had found.  
  
Boy what a day, he really needed this!  
  
Smiling in bliss the small warrior stretched and was just about to rinse when four people fell out of no where and into the spring he was standing in.  
  
Vegeta gave a squeak of surprise and watched as the stranger's groaned and began to sit up.  
  
The lithe beauty grabbed one of his gun's that he had brought with him, for protection, in case he caught some perv spying on him, and aimed the large weapon at the boys.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing hear!?" He demanded.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well THERE you are!!!!!! he next chapter!!!!!!!!! YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like it!!!!! Review and tell me what you think!!!!! No Flame's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
WhatsShakinBacons: lol, I hate that... stupid cranky teens who think they know everything... mine is a hot guy!! ahhhh.... I love him...  
  
Kage Miko: You were right!! They DID get pulled into Geta's world!! And yes Goku does fight!  
  
PerfectOblivion: Thanks for the support!! Um... Krillen does have a crush on Vegeta, but the fight thing... hmm, we'll see!  
  
Kokoro Okami: As always you are my best reviewer!!! Such wisdom you have!!! lol, I hope this chapter was better!!  
  
Minkay: Yeah, I buy anything I can get my hand's on of Vegeta , and I shall butt out the AU through out the story, unless it's VERY important!! Or I'll just put it in my final thought at the bottom of the chapter!   
  
Evil Blue Onna: lol the Krillen thing has you all thinking I thought I'd do something diff thanks for the support about the flame and I hope this chapter was a bit longer then the last   
  
Xennie.B: Thank You SO much for the title idea!!! It's so hard to think of a good one... and yeah... (drool's)... but Vegge ain't very muscular, he's lean, like... um, have you seen doujinshi's where the artist makes Vegge look very fem? well, that's what his body looks like, smooth line's and a little bit of muscle   
  
BlackDragonFury: lol, I want that repellent Thanks for the review!!  
  
bishie lover: Thanks for all you're support!!! And I knew Vegge's clothes would be good   
  
PunkOnna: Yep! He does!!!   
  
So!!!!!!!! I hope this chappie is to you're liking and I'll see you the next time I update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ozumas Girl OUT!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Oh my you you're

Title: Virtual love

Disclaimer: You know the drill... I do NOT own it....

Summery: Goku is you're typical teenager, well, kind of, he and his close ring of friends all like the same anime show, which is also a video game!! The lead character of this show is non other then Vegeta!! Goku LOVE'S Vegeta, he has poster's of him all over his wall's and watches the show everyday and has ALL of his merchendise. His family think he's a little strange and so does everyone else, BUT What if one day, while watching a new movie, Goku and his friends where pulled into the GAME!?! What if, Goku finally met his crush Vegeta!?! And had to help him save Vegeta's world?

Author's Note: A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!! I'm sorry this has taken soooo long, I've had a **bad** case of writer's block :) so yeah... that's all really :) Now go and read the chapter GO ON!!! READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 4: Oh my... you... you're...

Vegeta pointed the gun to a tall dark haired boy, that was struggling to get out of the hot water.

"I said! Who are you!?!" He demanded, narrowing his dark eyes at the stranger.

The boy, who had finally managed to crawl out of the spring, took one look at Vegeta, gave a squeak and froze.

"Oh my... you... you're...," He babbled.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow,

"I'm Vegeta! And you are?"

The dark haired boy gasped and bowed.

"OH!! I'm sorry!! My name is Goku, it's an honor to meet you!" He said, looking up at Vegeta threw his wet bang's.

Vegeta's dark eyes darted to the other three boys as they too, gaped at him with open mouth's.

This was starting to get freaky!.

"Stop that or I'll blast you're eyes right out of you're head's!?" He snapped, the three boys in question all looked to wards the ground.

Satisfied that they posed no threat Vegeta put his gun away and looked at Goku.

"So, how did you get here?" He asked, grabbing a towel and as he wrapped it around himself, Vegeta climbed out of the hot spring, still keeping his dark eyes on the four boys.

Goku was the first to speak up.

"Uh, we don't know sir,"

"Call me Vegeta please, I don't like all that 'sir' crap," The pretty warrior said crossing his arms.

Goku smiled slightly,

"Sorry, Vegeta, anyway we don't know how we got here,"

The other's nodded.

The slender anime character raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"You don't know? How could you not know!? You fell from the sky!?!" He exclaimed, pointing at the pink tinted clouds drifting above them.

Goku tilted his head to the side, fell from the sky?

Vegeta stared at him, his eyes wide.

"You really have no idea?"

Goku shook his head.

"Nope,"

The smaller of the two, eyebrow still raised, turned his gaze to the other boys, who were watching him with a look of utter fascination.

"What about you three? Do **you **know how you got hear?"

They shook their heads, No.

Vegeta sweat dropped, they didn't know.

"Right, well, anyway I'll be going now so, bye!" And with that said, the warrior turned on his heel and started to gather his clothes.

Goku started forward. He didn't want Vegeta to go!

"Wait! Can't you help us!?" He said, following the other boy as he made to exit the hot springs.

Vegeta stopped and turned to him.

Goku looked so lost and helpless and so did his friend's, but Vegeta's attention was drawn to the dark haired boy who was standing in front of him.

Something in those large black eyes, made his stomach do back flips.

The pretty hunter tilted his head to one side.

Help? He guessed he could help, I mean, Vegeta never was one to turn down someone in distress. (AN: yeah....)

Slinging his gun over his shoulder, the slender warrior started back to wards his room, motioning the other's to follow him.

They didn't.

Growling Vegeta glanced over his shoulder.

"Well, are you coming or not!? I'm not going to wait around here all night you know!?" He snapped.

The four boys all jumped and scurried after the retreating back-side of their favorite anime hero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Here you go my lovely reader's!!!!! I know it's so!! short!!!!!!! AND I'M SORRY FOR IT!!!!!!!!! But! It's just a good place to end the chapter, you know :) Sorry this took so long!!! I hope this is ok!!!!!! I JUST wanted to give you guys something!!!

So review REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAME'S!! You don't like it! **Don't** read it!!

BYE MY LOVELIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol :)


	5. Not a people person

**Title: Virtual love**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill... I do NOT own it...**

**Summery: Goku is you're typical teenager, well, kind of, he and his close ring of friends all like the same anime show, which is also a video game! The lead character of this show is non other then Vegeta! Goku LOVE'S Vegeta, he has poster's of him all over his wall's and watches the show everyday and has ALL of his merchendise. His family think he's a little strange and so does everyone else, BUT What if one day, while watching a new movie, Goku and his friends where pulled into the GAME! What if, Goku finally met his crush Vegeta! And had to help him save Vegeta's world?**

**Authoress' Note: Ah... I'm sorry for taking so long... I have no excuse... just that I... takes a deep breath forgotaboutthisstory... Runs behind the couch and peeks over the top but here is a chapter to show that I remembered!**

Chapter 5: Not a people person

Nappa looked up from the gun he was cleaning to see his little partner walk into their room with four stranger's. Normally, he would of demanded who they where and what they wanted. But Vegeta obviously wanted them to follow other wise they'd be hurt or worse.

"Nappa," The fiery teen started "These guys are trapped in this world, we have agreed to help them, so they will be traveling with us for a while," With this said, Vegeta placed his gun on the table and walked over to a what looked like a white dress.

The tall bulky warrior blinked.

"We?" He asked.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Yes we, why have you got a problem with that?" He asked, motioning for the boys to make themselves comfortable. Nappa shook his head, his dark narrowed eyes traveling from one boy to the other.

"No," He grumbled.

Vegeta held up a large white shirt Goku had originally thought to be dress and went over to a changing shade.

"I didn't think so," He muttered, walking behind the shade, his clothes suddenly flying over the shade and landing at Goku's feet.

The tall boy could feel the blood rush to his face as the rough fabric of Vegeta's pants and shirt's pooled around his shoes, and tried his best not to faint. But it was hard. Seeing as though his crushes under garment's had added themselves to the small pile of clothes.

"You guys will have to share a bed with Nappa," Said Vegeta, as he reappeared, the white shirt hanging loosely off his lithe body.

At this statement Nappa and the boys erupted into a fit of objection's, curses and whine's. Vegeta stood, arms crossed, waiting for the on salt of complaint's to end. When it did, he continued.

"Or you will have to sleep on the floor, I don't want any of you sharing a bed with me," He said, his dark eyes narrowing at the teens.

Goku pouted, and the other's wilted. Nappa rolled his eyes.

"I don't want a small group of drooly teenager's sharing my bed!" He growled.

Vegeta turned his back on them.

"I don't care, figure it out your selves," He said dismissively, sitting down on his own bed.

Nappa just grumbled something and walked out of the room, telling Vegeta that he was going to take a bath. This left the four boys alone again, with Vegeta, who had obviously decided to ignore them.

Yamcha, Krillen and Tien all turned to look at Goku, who had his eyes glued to the girlish figure sitting with his back to them, polishing a large knife.

The way Vegeta ignored them was quite off putting and it didn't take a genius to figure out the un spoken message the small warrior was trying to get across.

_I don't like you so you better leave me alone._

Goku sat down on the floor and stared hopelessly at his shoes, the other's doing the same.

**Not a perfect ending to a chapter, but I've done worse... like, when I was just starting out lol... anyway, sorry it's so short and that I took so long to update... really, it should be the other way around. That the chapter was long and the update time was short...**

**review please and tell me what you think.**

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**


End file.
